En 26 lettres
by Hysope
Summary: Severus n'aurait jamais pensé devenir Auror. Ni faire équipe avec Shacklebot. Et pourtant... UA, en 26 drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR

Titre: En 26 lettres

Résumé: Severus n'aurait jamais pensé devenir Auror. Ni faire équipe avec Shacklebot. Et pourtant...

* * *

A comme Auror :

Il s'agit juste de passer un entretien, se dit Severus. Ce n'est pas comme si mon avenir allait se jouer ici, ajouta-t-il. Il poussa la porte. Un homme était assis face à lui. Le nouvellement nommé chef des Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour. Severus prit une grande inspiration, et se prépara à la discussion la plus importante de sa vie.

A la fin, Scrimgeour lui montra la porte. Severus avait la main sur la poignée quand le chef lui annonça :

-Vous êtes maintenant apprenti Auror. Présentez-vous à huit heures demain matin.

En partant, Severus s'autorisa un sourire. Gagné ! Dans les dents, Potter ! Nah !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR

Titre: En 26 lettres

Résumé: Severus n'aurait jamais pensé devenir Auror. Ni faire équipe avec Shacklebot. Et pourtant...

* * *

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

B comme Bizutage :

-Eh, le graisseux ! Oui, c'est à toi que j'parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, en fait ?

Severus soupira. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard. Cela faisait trois mois que les insultes et autres sorts désagréables lui tombaient dessus, de manière plus ou moins accidentelle. Heureusement, Potter et Black avait été acceptés l'année d'avant, sinon il n'aurait pas supporté longtemps ces gens. Mais c'était le seul point positif qu'il avait trouvé à ses malheurs. Enfin, il était habitué. Et puis, il avait promis qu'il réussirait. Deux fois. A sa mère mourante et à une petite fille rousse, très longtemps avant.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR

Titre: En 26 lettres

Résumé: Severus n'aurait jamais pensé devenir Auror. Ni faire équipe avec Shacklebot. Et pourtant...

* * *

C comme Convocation :

Un avion en papier lui tomba dans les mains. Une note de service. Convocation immédiate chez le chef. L'instructeur, après avoir vu la signature, lui fit signe d'y aller.

Scrimgeour lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui, puis entra dans le vif du sujet :

-Rogue, les autres apprentis ne vous aiment pas, et c'est sans doute réciproque. Ce sont vos futurs coéquipiers, et vous allez avoir du mal à travailler avec eux. Normalement, je devrais vous virer. Ca parait la solution logique au problème. Mais vous êtes un des meilleurs. Alors, j'ai décidé de faire de vous un Auror


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR

Titre: En 26 lettres

Résumé: Severus n'aurait jamais pensé devenir Auror. Ni faire équipe avec Shacklebot. Et pourtant...

* * *

D comme Duo :

Il l'avait fait faire équipe avec Kingsley Shacklebot, son aîné de trois ans. Un ancien Griffondor connu à Poudlard pour ses frasques, un précurseur des Maraudeurs. Il avait fini son année sous tutelle il a un an et était maintenant un jeune Auror. Et c'était sous ses ordres que Severus devait faire ses débuts et ses preuves.

Il s'en souvenait de Shacklebot, et de son bonheur quand le Griffondor avait eut ses A.S.P.I.C.s. Il avait fait en partie de sa scolarité un enfer. Severus caressa un instant l'idée d'arrêter, puis soupira. Ils allaient faire un étrange duo, ça c'était sûr !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR

Titre: En 26 lettres

Résumé: Severus n'aurait jamais pensé devenir Auror. Ni faire équipe avec Shacklebot. Et pourtant...

* * *

E comme Enquête :

-Shacklebot, Rogue, vous devez filer cet homme. Nous pensons que c'est un coursier. Il nous mènera à ses chefs. Voici son dossier.

Les deux Aurors hochèrent la tête. C'était la première enquête de Severus, et il était bien décider à la réussir, pour prouver qu'il méritait la confiance du chef. Kingsley, quant à lui, venait de foirer une arrestation, et risquait une sanction. A la place, il se retrouvait avec Rogue dans les pattes. Enfin, c'était mieux qu'un procès pour coups et blessures.

-Je prends le premier tour. Toi, étudie le dossier, et viens me relever dans 5 heures, dit-il à Severus.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR

Titre: En 26 lettres

Résumé: Severus n'aurait jamais pensé devenir Auror. Ni faire équipe avec Shacklebot. Et pourtant...

* * *

F comme Faute :

Severus regarda encore une fois sa montre. Ca faisait un quart d'heure que le type qu'il surveillait n'avait pas bouger. Sa silhouette se découpait en ombres chinoises sur la fenêtre illuminée dans la nuit. Shacklebot arriva avec le dîner. Severus le mit au courant des faits et gestes de l'homme. Prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, Kingsley ordonna à Rogue de le suivre. Ils s'appliquèrent tout les deux un sortilège de Désillusion, et entrèrent dans l'appartement. L'oiseau s'était envolé, laissant une statue à sa place. Kingsley appela le chef par Cheminette.

-Par la faute de Rogue, Fletcher s'est tiré, chef. On fait quoi ?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR

Titre: En 26 lettres

Résumé: Severus n'aurait jamais pensé devenir Auror. Ni faire équipe avec Shacklebot. Et pourtant...

Note: Je vous propose un deal. Si j'ai des rewiews je poste le prochain chapitre aujourd'hui, sinon, c'est pour demain.

* * *

G comme Gifle :

Ils étaient rentrés au poste en silence. Un silence honteux pour Severus, furieux pour Kingsley. Et puis Shacklebot s'était mis à l'insulter. Devant le chef, pendant le rapport, et puis devant les autres, au point d'en faire une habitude.

Severus avait supporté un temps, et puis un jour, il avait répliqué. La discussion avait dégénéré. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas leurs baguettes sur eux. Alors ils en étaient restés aux mots un certain temps, se contentant d'hurler, jusqu'à ce que Kingsley parle de la mère et de l'absence totale de vie sociale de Severus, qui vit alors rouge et gifla Shacklebot.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR

Titre: En 26 lettres

Résumé: Severus n'aurait jamais pensé devenir Auror. Ni faire équipe avec Shacklebot. Et pourtant...

* * *

H comme Heureusement :

Le lendemain, Severus fit tout pour éviter Shacklebot, et il se rendit vite compte que son coéquipier faisait lui aussi en sorte de ne pas avoir à le croiser. Bizarrement, il en vint à espérer une confrontation.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette note du chef : « Heureusement pour vous, Fletcher ne faisait pas parti du réseau. Il n'y aura donc pas de sanction. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus ! »

Severus fixa un instant le mot sans ciller, surpris, puis tourna la tête. Kingsley le regardait de son bureau et leva le pouce. Severus hocha la tête. Kingsley sourit alors, très discrètement.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR

Titre: En 26 lettres

Résumé: Severus n'aurait jamais pensé devenir Auror. Ni faire équipe avec Shacklebot. Et pourtant...

* * *

I comme Ivresse :

Kingsley s'était tourné vers lui à la fin de leur journée et lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'ils fêtent ça. Severus, dubitatif, n'avait accepté que pour le bien de leur équipe. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu de se retrouver à minuit, dans un bar louche de l'allée des Embrumes, en compagnie d'un Shacklebot totalement ivre et incapable de faire trois pas seul et qui n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Ne sachant pas où habitait son _équipier, _celui-ci n'étant pas en état de le renseigner, Severus l'emmena chez lui et l'installa sur le canapé. Pour le bien de sa promotion, bien entendu !


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR

Titre: En 26 lettres

Résumé: Severus n'aurait jamais pensé devenir Auror. Ni faire équipe avec Shacklebot. Et pourtant...

* * *

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

J comme Jour suivant :

Le lendemain ne fut pas un jour comme les autres. Ils reçurent une nouvelle mission, alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que du travail de bureau depuis leur échec. Cette fois-ci, ils devaient filer un sorcier, soupçonné de faire partie d'un groupe de trafiquants de Poudre de Cheminette modifiée et donc illégale. Sauf que le sorcier était une sorcière, une certaine Aïda Zabini, dont les trois maris, et le dernier en date, Mr Zabini, étaient morts dans des circonstances étranges. Alors quand Kingsley décida de tenter une méthode d'approche standard, la séduction, Severus refusa de s'avouer qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR

Titre: En 26 lettres

Résumé: Severus n'aurait jamais pensé devenir Auror. Ni faire équipe avec Shacklebot. Et pourtant...

* * *

K comme King :

C'était la fête au QG. En effet, Mrs Zabini s'était révélée être un plus gros poisson qu'on ne le pensait, et son arrestation par Shacklebot avait permis de démanteler un réseau de néo-Mangemorts. Kingsley était donc, pour aujourd'hui, la star des Aurors. En souriant, il se faufila derrière Severus, qui s'était dissimulé dans un coin rempli d'ombres. Profitant de son inattention, Shacklebot le chatouilla. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put retenir un éclat de rire et supplia le noir d'arrêter.

-Dit-le, sinon je continue, répliqua Kingsley.

-D'accords, d'accords. You are the King. Heureux?

-Plus que tu ne le pense.


	12. Chapter 12

L comme Locomotor Barda :

Le travail d'apprenti Auror n'était vraiment pas cher payé, et les économies de Severus fondirent comme neige au soleil. Il se retrouva vite fauché, jusqu'au jour où sa logeuse, qui ne voyait toujours pas le loyer arriver, décida de le mettre à la porte. Severus se retrouva donc dans la rue peu de solutions s'offraient à lui. Ses anciens amis ne risquaient pas d'accepter de l'héberger, à part pour l'assassiner dans son sommeil, et il n'en avait pas de nouveaux. Il toqua alors à la porte de Shacklebot. Celui-ci ne dit rien, et d'un Locomotor Barda, fit entrer ses valises.


	13. Chapter 13

M comme Maladie :

Il faut croire que tourner en rond pendant trois heures, c'est le temps qui lui a fallut pour trouver le courage d'aller frapper à la porte de son équipier, dans les rues de Londres en plein hiver avec une cape trouée, ça laisse des traces. Résultat, Severus se retrouve cloué au lit avec 39 de fièvre et une potion qui a besoin de 8 heures pour agir. La seule chose pas désagréable dans cette situation, c'est que Kingsley est aux petits soins pour lui. Et puis, Severus adore, mais il ne l'avouera jamais, savoir que c'est pour lui qu'il s'inquiète.


	14. Chapter 14

N comme Nuage :

Severus avait l'impression de flotter. Comprenez qu'il était comme sur un petit nuage. Il se tourna vers la personne à côté de lui, pensant que comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait comme ça, c'était sa belle Lily qui l'accompagnait. Raté. Il se retrouvait à sourire à Shacklebot, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir déçu. Son sourire restait accroché à se lèvres, et il se sentait bien, à sa place. A son réveil, Severus fit en sorte d'oublier ce rêve dérangeant et de penser à autre chose. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à l'arrivée de Kingsley.


	15. Chapter 15

O comme Ordinaire.

Il se rendit lentement compte que ce qui avait d'abord été une situation extraordinaire, une solution de dernier recours, devenait tout à fait ordinaire. Ils s'étaient habitués l'un à l'autre : Severus avait appris que Kingsley n'était pas vraiment réveillé avant d'avoir bu le contenu de la cafetière, et Kingsley avait découvert que Severus se contentait d'un chocolat chaud comme petit déjeuner. Une fois d'attaque, il essayait toujours de le convaincre de manger, tandis que Severus lui parlait des méfaits de la caféine. Kingsley avait du mal avec les horaires et était désordonné, mais somme toute, c'était un très bon colocataire.


	16. Chapter 16

P comme Porte.

Severus ne sait plus pourquoi il est partit en claquant la porte, jurant sur Merlin qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Maintenant que la colère est retombée, il se sent surtout très idiot, au point de se demander pourquoi il a réagit de cette façon. Peut-être à cause de la blonde que Kingsley vient de ramener dans l'appartement.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Kingsley soupire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'à Severus. Ni ce qu'il a, lui. Il entend un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourne et envoie un sourire factice à Natacha. C'est tout de même une très jolie fille.


	17. Chapter 17

Q comme Question.

Severus était revenu et ils n'avaient pas parlé du jour où il était parti. Ce statu quo semblait leur convenir à tout les deux, et la vie avait recommencé comme avant, malgré les silences tendus qui s'incrustaient.

Et puis il avait fallut, durant une nuit de filature glaciale, que Kingsley lui pose la question. Et qu'il se rende qu'il n'en connaissait pas la réponse. Ou peut-être qu'il la connaissait mais qu'il ne souhaitait même pas y penser. Il s'en sortit par une réponse vague accompagnée d'un haussement d'épaule, et il essaya d'oublier les yeux noirs qui lui transperçait le dos.


	18. Chapter 18

R comme Restes.

Kingsley fouilla dans le garde-manger puis se gratta la tête. Ce n'était pas avec ces restes qu'il allai pouvoir cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable. Severus avait encore oublié de faire les courses. Depuis peu, il était distrait, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Kingsley n'avait rien dit, mais là il allait devoir faire quelque chose. Il y a des limites à tout, et Severus venait de franchir les siennes. Bien entendu, cela avait tout à voir avec les deux yaourts et demi et la brique de lait en fin de vie, et rien avec ses propres questionnements. Mais oui, bien sûr.


	19. Chapter 19

S comme Silence.

Il y a des silences qui veulent tout dire. Il suffit de savoir les entendre. Quand Kingsley regardait sans un mot Severus lire un énième traité de magie noire, il n'était pas réprobateur, mais plutôt admiratif. Quand Severus levait les yeux des documents administratifs qu'ils remplissaient ensemble, c'était un silence quasiment amical. Et quand, en planque l'un d'entre eux se taisait, se n'était pas pour assimiler ce que venait de dire l'autre, mais juste pour lui adresser un sourire auquel son coéquipier ne pouvait que répondre sincèrement. Il y a des silences qui veulent tout dire. Et des sourires aussi.


	20. Chapter 20

T comme Ta gueule !

Severus était penché sur son chaudron, cherchant des réponses dans la potion verte au fond. Lily lui manquait terriblement. Avec elle, il aurait pût parler pendant des heures, débattre aussi bien de potions que de sentiments. Peut-être qu'elle accepterait de lui reparler, un de ses jours. Elle lui avait bien envoyé un faire-part.

Il en était au moment le plus délicat, quand on hurlement retentit de la pièce d'à côté.

-Ta gueule !, cria Severus.

Ce faisant, il lâcha dans le chaudron le flacon qu'il tenait à la main. Il vit alors avec horreur les murs et le plafond se désintégrer. 


	21. Chapter 21

U comme Utile.

Kingsley foudroyait du regard Severus qui lui rendait la pareille. Chacun soutenait mordicus que la situation présente était de la faute de l'autre et ils n'étaient pas prêt de démordre de leur idée. La présente situation aurait pu durer indéfiniment si Kingsley n'avait pas cligner des yeux. Victoire de Severus, capitulation totale de l'adversaire. Une arrestation rondement mené, malgré le fou rire de son colocataire qui le menaçait aussi.

-A quoi elle servait, au fait, ta potion, demanda le grand noir, une fois calmé.

-A protéger des explosions.

-C'aurait été plus utile si ce n'était pas elle qui avait explosé !


	22. Chapter 22

V comme Valeurs.

Il faut être courageux, défendre ceux qu'on aime. Tobias avait frappé encore plus fort sa mère quand Severus avait tenté de s'interposer. Suivre ses convictions. Celles de Severus avait provoqué la mort de la femme qu'il aimait. Ne pas trahir. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il n'ait jamais fait.

Severus avait toujours détesté les valeurs des Griffondors et leur témérité imbécile. Il su qu'il avait e raison quand Kingsley le repoussa d'un

Non, Severus, tu es ivre.

Stupide. Severus, face à temps de mauvaise volonté, décida de se conduire en Griffondor pour la toute première fois de sa vie et agit.


	23. Chapter 23

W comme Whisky

Severus se réveilla en geignant. Quelqu'un se servait de sa tête comme d'un tambour. Il se figea. Quelqu'un d'autre, et ce n'était pas lui, venait de sortir de sous ses draps. Il espéra que Kingsley ne dirait rien en voyant qu'il avait ramené une conquête à l'appartement. Et puis Severus écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ca c'était sûr, Kingsley n'y trouverait rien à y redire. Surtout vu son enthousiasme. Severus sourit à Kingsley qui lui ramenait de la potion anti-gueule de bois. Il arrivait qu'abuser de Whisky soit une bonne idée, pensa-t-il tandis que Kingsley se recouchait dans leur lit.


	24. Chapter 24

X comme Xénophobe.

Kingsley sourit légèrement en voyant son… _amant, _il va bien falloir qu'il s'habitue à le penser à défaut de le dire, bouder comme un enfant. Severus était aussi risible qu'adorable, sous ses cheveux gras, quand il faisait ce genre de tête. Kingsley décida de se mettre à son niveau.

-Allez Seeeevvvvvyyyyyyy, me dis pas que tu à peur des gens que tu ne connais pas ?

La beigne qu'il attendait en réaction à son ton moqueur ne vint pas et il écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu as vraiment peur ?

Severus hocha la tête sans lever les yeux. Bingo. Il avait gagné, pensa-t-il.


	25. Chapter 25

Y comme Yucca.

Severus semblait plongé dans un livre de potion, tandis que Kingsley lisait le dossier de l'enquête qu'ils menaient. Il venait de finir la lecture du rapport du légiste quand il se rendit compte qu'un regard pesait sur lui. Il leva la tête. Severus fixait furieusement le Yucca derrière lui. Il venait de se découvrir un nouvel intérêt pour les plantes vertes. Surtout celle dans le dos de Shacklebot.

Kingsley sourit. Il avait remarqué le léger rougissement de Severus, immanquable pour ceux qui, comme lui, pratiquait le langage corporel du Severus Rogus. Severus ne savait pas mentir. Enfin, pas à Kingsley.


	26. Chapter 26

Et voila, après plus de deux ans et demi, je l'ai enfin terminé. J'espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt!

* * *

Z comme Zeste.

Leur vie ensemble était comme ces potions que Severus aimait préparer à ses heures perdues. Du piment, de l'action, les avantages du métier d'Auror et des disputes entre deux forts caractères, un peu de douceur, les longues après-midi de congés à ne rien d'autre que de profiter de l'autre, et par-dessus tout cela, un zeste de magie, ce quelque chose qui faisait que ça marchait entre eux. Ce quelque chose que Kingsley n'osait pas encore qualifier d'amour. Mais un jour, peut-être… Jusqu'à là, il comptait continuer de profiter de son colocataire de toutes les façons possibles. Avec l'accord de celui-ci.


End file.
